Romeo and JulietREMAKE!
by Heartless Shinra Alchemist
Summary: Poor Sora. His drama teacher has decided to punish him for sleeping in class...


A/N: Konnichiwa! Shinra here. So...I've come out with yet another KH fanfic! I got the idea for this while reading The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood. It's written in Old English, so it's a bit confusing, but it's a good story(the book, I mean). Also, the four who I have added into Sora and the gang's class are: Larsa Ferrinas Solidor from FFXII, Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction, from FFX-2, Kafei from LoZ: Majora's Mask, and Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist. I am aware that not all of them are at the same age, but for the purpose of this fanfiction, I'm setting them all at the age of 16. The exceptions are Riku, Wakka, and Riza. They're all 17, but in the same grade as everybody else. Gippal does speak some Al Bhed, but it's not important to the story, just me and my Al Bhed-obsessedness showing. I've said my piece, so I take my leave.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sora!" Said spiky-haired brunette pivoted in time to see a flash of red hair before a small body slammed into him, knocking him into the sand.

"Hello...Kairi..." he muttered, barely able to breathe between the shock of impact and Kairi's tight hug. Giggling, she sat up. Sora followed, brushing sand out of his hair.

"You two..." sighed a voice behind them. Sora grinned at the silver-haired youth approaching them, all three of their lunches tucked neatly underneath his arm. Kairi giggled and leaped up, snatching her and Sora's lunches from Riku. She dove back into the sand, sending sand flying in every direction. Riku sighed and plopped down next to the giggling redhead.

"Riku! You're looking cheerful!" Sora laughed, taking his lunch from Kairi. Riku rolled his eyes, but both the brunette and the redhead saw his grin. There was a companionable silence before:

"So...you going to be part of that play?" Riku asked casually, half of his cheese sandwich hanging out of his mouth. Sora looked up, confused.

"Whaa?" Riku grinned deviously and turned to face Sora and Kairi.

"You know, Romeo and Juliet? The play our drama class is performing for the _whole_ school?" As he explained what was going on, horror dawned on Sora's face.

"What do you mean, Romeo and Juliet? I never heard anything about us having a play!" Kairi giggled and slapped Sora on the head.

"You were asleep, silly!" she laughed. Sora frowned.

"But why didn't you tell me what was going on?" he whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Kairi laughed again.

"I was in the office...Something about helping out a new student or something..." She shrugged. "I had no idea until Riku told me just now. Sora glared at Riku, who was chewing placidly on his cheese sandwich, through the brown spikes of his bangs.

"You're evil, Riku," he half-whined, half-growled, folding his arms in front of him like a petulant child. Riku merely shrugged, drinking a bit out of his can of soda.

"I can't help it, Sora. After all, Ansem had control of my body for a _really_ long time," he drawled, barely able to supress his grin. He was, after all, the ringleader of this whole thing.

_Flashback_

_"Sora! Sora!" the teacher cried, trying to get the sleeping boy's attention. Riku sighed and stopped the teacher, as she was about to slap her ruler onto a desk to wake him up._

_"He went to Traverse Town last night to deal with Heartless trouble in the Third District, ma'am. Give him some slack," he said. Sighing, the teacher let Riku take the ruler away._

_"You know, it's downright stupid that they make you kids go to school. Poor thing's so tired he can't even stay awake!" She collapsed into her chair, viewing the class. It was small enough, with Sora and his friends, Selphie and the two boys, a boy named Larsa, a child with purple hair named Kafei, the class joker named Gippal, and a girl named Riza. _

_"Ma'am..." Riku said, raising his hand. The teacher waved at him impatiently._

_"Yes, yes, Riku. What is it?" Riku grinned._

_"I have an idea!" he cried, obviously proud of himself. The teacher inwardly cringed._

_"What is it?" she asked politely. Riku grinned._

_"We'll punish Sora...by putting on a class play!" Intrigued, the teacher motioned for him to continue. "We'll put on __Romeo and Juliet__, the ultimate in romance plays, and we'll stick Sora and Kairi in the leading roles!" The teacher laughed, raising her eyebrows._

_"And how would _that _be a punishment for Sora?" she asked. Riku's grin grew wider._

_"Because it would mean that he would have to kiss Kairi in front of the _whole_ school!" he laughed. "He's never even kissed her, you know." At that, Selphie's eyes grew large._

_"You're kidding me, right? I thought for sure that they'd have shared a poupu by now!" she cried, nearly knocking Wakka over as she leaned forward to hear Riku's response. It was:_

_"Sora's too shy. Now get off of Wakka before he suffocates." Blushing, Selphie stopped leaning forward. Wakka sighed, knowing that Selphie was more interested in rumors than him. It was a cruel, sad world..._

_"Uhh...Wakka?" Tidus asked. Wakka blushed, noticing that he was staring at Selphie sadly. There was an akward silence before Gippal, the class joker stood up._

_"I'm all for it! Let's get this show on the road, Pypo!" The teacher, who had been deep in thought this whole time, grinned. _

_"You'd be perfect for the role of Mercutio, Gippal!" she said. There was a small chorous of 'yeah's through the classroom. Gippal stuck his lip out._

_"But he's the first one to die," he whined. Kafei, a sensible but humorous child with purple hair, patted Gippal on the back._

_"The first one to die is the one who sets everything in motion, Gippal," Kafei soothed. Sorting the logic of what Kafei had said out, he nodded and sat down. _

_"So..." the teacher said, raising her hands in mock defeat. "We'll do the paly. How're we gonna stage it?" Riku grinned._

_"Leave that to us, ma'am. We'll give you the greatest play this school's ever seen!"_

_End Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - -

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Happily, Sora ran to the exit, wanting to go play blitzball with Tidus and Wakka. However, someone stuck their foot out, tripping him. He glared up at Riku, who was inspecting his nails as if there were something fascinating stuck underneath them.

"You've got to stay, Sora. We all do," he yawned. Sora looked confused.

"Detention? But how-"

"Not detention, you idiot, the play!" Riku rolled his eyes. "We're going to decide on roles!" Sora groaned and slumped back onto the floor, wanting to die. Kairi bounced her way into the classroom, grinning at Riku.

"I take it you told him we're selecting roles for the play," she giggled. Sora groaned as Riku nodded and Kairi began to drag him to the auditorium that was to become the hub of the play. Sora snatched his hand from Kairi's grasp, pulling himself up off the floor.

"I'll walk, thanks," he grumbled, growling as he pushed his way through the doors of the small theatre. It was a cozy, cluttered place with boxes of props and abandoned sets from years back lining the walls. 'Black box' was what Sora remembered his drama teacher calling the place. On the far end, there was a small set of rickety risers where the class had gathered. Strangely enough, the teacher was not present. Kairi and Sora made their way over to where Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie were sitting. Riku remained sitting in the middle of the small circle of people. He cleared his throat loudly and the room fell instantly silent.

"Alright people!" he said, rubbing his palms together excitedly. "Welcome to our production of Romeo and Juliet!" There was a mix of cheers and groans in the group. Riku ignored the groans and grinned at the cheers. "The purpose of this meeting is to decide who will play what part in the play. Now, I think we should begin with the lead roles. Why don't we start with Juliet?" Selphie, Riza, and Kairi stood up and walked to the center to stand next to Riku. Selphie grinned broadly, Kairi waved to Sora shyly, and Riza's fists clenched as she fought off the urge to punch someone. Riku, noticing this, grinned.

"So...who votes for Riza as Juliet?" No hands went up. Sighing in relief, Riza returned to her prievious spot, looking curiously to the remaining two. Riku turned to Selphie, who struck a dramatic pose. "Who votes for Selphie?" At first, there were no hands, so Riku was about to move on to Kairi before...

"ME!" Both Sora and Wakka raised their hands at the same time. Riku grinned at the look of embarrassment on both of their faces.

"Well, that's nice, but I believe that Kairi is our Juliet," he laughed. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, but Sora and Wakka looked down at the ground, crestfallen. Riku turned to a confused Kairi. "Juliet, would you please select four guys to come up so that we may vote on who will be our Romeo?" he asked casually. Kairi smiled and turned to the suddenly eager group of males.

"Let's see..." she said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "How about Sora, Wakka, Riku and... Larsa?" The said boys came up, some more reluctant than others. Grinning, she turned to the group before her. "Who votes for Wakka?" Selphie's hand shot up and Wakka's eye grew as large as dinner plates. "Who votes for Riku?" Riza's hand raised shyly, causing several laughs in the class. "Who votes for Larsa?" Kafei's hand raised. "Who votes for Sora?" Hands shot up. There was a large 'thunk' as Sora fainted and hit the floor.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So...whatcha think? I'm quite proud of it myself... I'll update after two reviews. Count 'em! TWO! Huggles Axel plushie


End file.
